


Kissing Practice

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gen, Innuendo, Kissing Lessons, One Shot, Teasing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy just wanted to help Dipper with whatever girl he was interested in. What else are friends for?</p><p>"Just friends," Candy thought to herself, trying to keep her inner emotions bottled in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Practice

It was a normal girls' night for Mabel, Grenda, and Candy. Age-inappropriate romance novels, heaps upon heaps of junk food, dollar store teen movies, gossip, sleepover games...any preteen girl's dream.

And Dipper's worst nightmare.

All Mabel had to do to get Dipper to get far,  _far_ away from their room was even so much as think about having a girls' night. After the traumatic experience he'd had attending one in Mabel's body, he couldn't even stand to witness them anymore.

They always had to rock-paper-scissors to see who got their room and who had to sleep in the living room. Dipper somehow always lost. Hehe.  ~~Maybe don't throw paper every time...~~

* * *

This particular night, the girls were indulging in a late-night sing-along viewing of  _Community College Melody 3 (_ which they unfortunately had to view on a minuscule-screened $50 tablet Candy owned with Netflix on it, since y'know, Dipper was in the living room) when they sadly realized about halfway through the movie they were out of popcorn.

"Candy, can you go pop another bag?" Mabel asked.

"I did it last time!" Candy half-jokingly argued. "And I really like this scene between Justin and Bella."

"We can pause it." Grenda stated, pressing 'pause' on the little tablet. "Pleeeease?"

Candy sighed. "I wouldn't for just anybody."

"Thanks, Candy! You're the best!" Mabel praised as Candy got off the bed and left the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

_"I'm way too easily conned..."_ Candy muttered to herself as she walked down the staircase entryway, suddenly reaching a decision to make. "So many doors."

Candy could never remember which door led right to the kitchen.

"Eenie, meenie, minie...you!" Candy decided, pointing at the third door with a giggle. Slowly opening the door, she saw quickly that she had made the wrong choice. However, what she was seeing was very interesting.

Dipper was sitting with a pillow on the couch, and...talking to it? What exactly was going on here?

"So, um, I've really, um," Dipper stuttered, looking nervous, "I just, um..."

He turned away from the pillow and muttered to himself.  _"Dang it, Dipper, get it together. It's not even her, it's a pillow!"_

Dipper swallowed and turned towards the pillow again. "I had a great time with you tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime."

With another swallow, Dipper leaned to the pillow and placed his lips upon it. Unfortunately, he made an involuntary slurping sound as he did so.

"Ugh!" Dipper groaned, kicking the pillow across the room. "Are you trying to eat her, Dipper? Girls aren't into that!"

_"Girls aren't into getting kicked across the room either usually."_

Dipper jumped, yelping as he saw Candy enter the room with a giggle.

"Oh, god. Candy, how much did you see?" Dipper asked, his face red as a tomato as he picked up the pillow he had thrown on the ground and buried his face in it.

"No, no, don't be embarrassed!" Candy insisted, still giggling as she sat on the couch next to the mortified Dipper. "I think it's really nice that you're practicing for...well, whoever you're practicing for."

"Really?" Dipper asked, looking up at Candy, his face a little less crimson. "Thanks. I, uh...how did I do, other then the slurping thing?"

"Your tone of voice was right, smooth and comforting. You stuttered a bit much, but you caught that yourself. Now about that kiss..."

Candy playfully placed her finger on Dipper's lip. "You need a little work in that area. You went in way too fast, and yeah, there was the slurping thing. You didn't have your head tilted the right way either."

"How do you know so much about this?" Dipper questioned.

Candy smirked at Dipper. "A gentlewoman never kisses and tells."

 _Stupid,_ Candy thought to herself. She had zero experience personally but had acquired all of this information from a long time examining romance novels, fanfiction, and movies. Honestly, she just thought it was a clever line...now she was leading him on...

"If you want, I'll be your pillow." Candy continued.

 _What? Where did THAT come from?,_ Candy thought to herself. She felt like she was being possessed by some confident version of herself she never knew was in her.

Dipper gave Candy a confused, flustered look. "What? R...really?"

"Well, I mean, um...if you want. Just as your friend. I want to help you."

Candy had no idea what she was doing. But it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She just wanted to help Dipper with whatever girl he was interested in. What else are friends for?

 _Just friends,_ Candy thought to herself, trying to keep her inner emotions bottled in.

"So, um." Dipper said awkwardly after a few seconds of silence, taking a deep breath. "Where do we start?"

"Oh!" Candy exclaimed, not expecting Dipper to take her up on her offer so quickly. "Well, um...a good kiss just sort of naturally happens, slowly but surely. But since we don't have time for that, pretend we've spent a date together building up all this chemistry. And it's time for that fateful moment."

"Alright, understand so far."

"Now, lean in and just sort of gently come into my mouth, and keep your lips relaxed while you do so. You're probably nervous, but don't tense up."

 _ **He's**_ _probably nervous?,_ Candy thought to herself.  _You're the nervous one, Candy. Giving kissing advice off cliche romance fiction like some sort of specialist, when you've never even kissed a boy!_

After a second, Candy's body caught up with her brain, and she involuntarily twitched. She had never even kissed a boy.

Dipper was going to be her first. 

"You alright?" Dipper questioned, backing up a bit. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you were fine, just a nerve." Candy said. "Great, actually. Let's start over."

Dipper took another deep breath, and began to lean in again. Candy had to sort of shut herself off mentally to keep herself from reacting physically again to the gravity of the situation she was in.

Her first kiss.

Before she knew it, Dipper's lips were pressed against hers, and my God, they were soft! Did this boy use some kind of fancy lotion, or were all boys' lips like this? His eyes were closed, so Candy took it as a queue to close hers as well.

His lips tasted of mint. Had he brushed his teeth for his pillow girlfriend? That was kinda adorable.

As amazed as Candy was, the kiss was over before she knew it.

"That was good." Candy whispered, stroking Dipper's hair. "Keep it at that level for a while. Just short, chaste kisses. If you're looking for a bit more, just sort of slowly work your way into it."

Oh, how Candy hoped and anticipated he was looking for a bit more.

The boy leaned in for another kiss of the same nature, pulling on and off of Candy for a while. The look in Dipper's eyes every time he did so drove her crazy. 

_Just friends. Friend helping a friend. What are friends for?_

Finally, Dipper's adventurous side came out, as Candy felt his tongue brush up against her lips.

"Is...is that okay?" Dipper whispered. 

Candy simply nodded, too lost in her own bliss and emotions. Dipper ever-so-slowly placed his tongue into motion below the roof of her mouth, tilting his head slightly as he did so.

Was this really his first time?!

Finally, their tongues touched, and they both felt an amazing sensation at the same time travel down their whole bodies.

"You're...you're doing good, she's going to like this." Candy stated, pulling herself off of Dipper and snapping out of it for a split second, trying to remind herself this was just a friend helping a friend.

Abruptly, Candy felt Dipper's hand at her waist, as he nodded and went back in. Holy crap, he was into this.

Candy felt Dipper's tongue brush against her teeth this time (heavenly) as Candy felt her hands wrap around Dipper's waist, letting herself try and imitate what he was doing. This boy was a natural. _She_ was learning from _him_!

Dipper pulled back for a second. He made full eye contact with Candy, smirked, and started kissing her again. Was he teasing her?!

Candy decided to make the next move - she was supposed to be the instructor here, after all. She moved her lips down to Dipper's neck, and felt just how hot it was. In fact, it suddenly felt like Dipper's entire body was significantly warmer.

All at once, Candy looked down and saw...well, a visitor peeking out from the front of Dipper's shorts.

"Oh, goodness!" Candy exclaimed, pulling herself off of him. "Did...did I do that?"

"I'm sorry!" Dipper exclaimed in response, throwing himself back into the pillow.  _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Sometimes it just has a mind of its own!"_

"No, no, Dipper, really, it's fine. I...I should really get back to Mabel and Grenda, anyways. Nice practicing with you, pal."

 _Pal? Stupid!_ , Candy's inner voice scolded. 'Pal' felt really inappropriate in a situation like this.

Dipper didn't lift his head up from the pillow or even acknowledge he heard Candy as she went into the kitchen, popped the popcorn she was supposed to pop however long ago, and entered the staircase entryway again, heading back to Mabel's room.

It most certainly had been a while, as Mabel and Grenda were both out cold, the tablet turned off but all the lights still on. 

"Guess I get this for myself." Candy giggled, thankful Mabel and Grenda were asleep. Both for the full bag of popcorn, and the opportunity to try to construct a good story as to what took her so long to pop said popcorn.


End file.
